Harry PotterYou Lemon
by WingedSquirrel
Summary: Written in the first person, your perspective. Rated M for lemon clearly shown where it starts it you don't want storyline . Sorry if it's cheesy I haven't written in a while.


Written in the first person, fill in the blanks when it comes to details (_ means put your name), I've said is that you're a Gryffindor and good friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione because this is for a good friend of mine and I don't see how anyone couldn't get along with her.

Set during the 5th book (Order of the Phoenix), Umbridge is Head mistress and Dumbledore's Army has begun, you've stayed after a lesson of producing a patronus to have a word with Harry, glancing at the door you see Ron and Hermione leaving.

"You did well today _" Harry said cheerily as he walked over.  
"You're kidding right." I said raising an eyebrow "I think I managed a spark of silver?"  
"So," He smirked "better than some others, including Hermione." I have to admit that made me smile, Hermione is always the one to beat, she's brilliant at practically everything. I noticed a movement behind Harry, making me realise Cho was looking at the parchment on which all our signatures were written. Harry must have gotten curious at what I was watching in the silence as he turned round, seeing her he froze. I looked at the floor briefly in my disappointment, I'd forgotten he liked her, I wanted to kick myself for my stupidity, he most likely wanted to spend time with her.  
"I'll see you in the common room later then." I said trying to sound casual, I guessed he didn't hear or didn't care so grabbed my bag and headed to the door. The movement seemed to bring Harry back to reality as he turned sharply.  
"No, stay." He mouthed after catching my eye; I hesitated but obliged, he walked over to Cho and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Cho? Are you ok?"  
"Oh Harry!" she spun round, tears streaming down her checks, and pushed herself against Harry's chest, then she spotted me, and glared. It didn't feel right, seeing her with him, I wanted to be in that position not her but then it hit me, Harry wasn't holding her, he was frozen again, maybe it was from the shock of it, I don't know but he wasn't acting naturally. She moved away from him and they locked eyes. _I shouldn't be here I shouldn't be seeing this._ I thought and turned my gaze to the many book shelves.  
"I was just leaving." Cho spat through gritted teeth, she pushed past me, smacking my arm with her bag. The door shut.  
"That was awkward, sorry." Harry was rubbing his arm and staring intently at the floor.  
"It's ok." I said a little too pleasantly "I zoned out anyway~"  
"You're always doing that." He seemed happier.  
"What?" I teased. He smiled. That beautiful smile of his, I couldn't help but smile myself, he always made me happy. I wanted to ask why he asked me to stay but just couldn't bring myself to it, so attempted to create conversation. "You're a better teacher then you think, you know." I dropped my bag and started wandering around the room looking at the shelves of books once more.  
"Ha, thanks. Look _ I want to talk to you."  
"Oh? About what?" I spoke continuing to gaze at the books, I wasn't taking anything in, I just couldn't bring myself to look at him again knowing I had prevented a chance for him to be with Cho. I selected a book at random from the shelf and opened it to make this act more believable.  
"Err…" he paused, this was strange of him, we were usually full of banter "What do you think of me? You know from a girl's perspective."  
"Cho would be lucky to have you." I spoke casually, turning the page. There was another pause, I didn't like this tension I wanted to run from the room of requirements and cry, I knew he preferred Cho and in tore me up inside.  
"And what about you?" he whispered in my ear. I jumped and dropped the book. I didn't even hear him move. I was about to bend and retrieve the book when he grabbed my wrist and spun me, forcing our eyes to meet.  
"I-I…" I couldn't speak, this was strange behaviour. He moved closer to me, pushing the book aside with his foot so our lips were inches apart.  
"_," he voice was soft but clear, our eyes locked "I like you. I want to be with you. W-would" his voice hitched, he took a breath, I could feel it on my skin, or was that me burning up "Would you go out with me?"  
My mind exploded with a scream of joy, looking into his eyes, those gorgeous eyes; I knew he meant what he said. His gaze dropped, disappointed at my silence, and he stepped away to pick up the book.  
"Err... please don't tell-"  
"Yes." I cut him off. I didn't want him to take back what he said I wanted to hold him and be held by him but for a moment I thought I lost my chance. He turned.  
"Really." He seemed to be in shock, I smiled he looked so sweet. That was it the trigger point, the book was dropped once more and he was hugging me tightly in one movement. "Thank you" he breathed into my neck.  
"Why?" I giggled "What a stupid thing to say."  
"You've made me happy _." Our eyes were locked once more "with you by my side I don't care what the others say, they can believe what they want and Cedric and Voldemort, you're with me, that's all I need." He leaned in and gently kissed my lips. A strange noise made us glance up  
"Mistletoe." I grinned and kissed him, the surprise made his reactions slow but he soon recovered and was kissing me back feverously, wrapping his arms around my waist, squeezing slightly. I curled my hand up to around his neck, not wanting this moment to end. But then I realised and drew back sharply, banging my head on the shelf behind me.  
"Ow!" I cried out.  
"Smooth." He teased.  
"Don't care." I said rubbing my head "We've got to get back to the common room, quickly, before Flitch catches us!" his eyes widened, seems we'd both forgotten the time. He gently pulled me closer again and kissed the spot on my head that came in contact with the solid wood behind me. Then he grabbed both our bags and moved to the door.  
"Coming?" he said, a hand on the door knob, I nodded and followed him, we half walked, half ran up to the Gryffindor tower, hand in hand.

From that evening on Harry and I were even closer than before, we spend hours on our own in empty classrooms holding each other close and talking with extended kissing sessions thrown in every now and then. But everything good has to end, the Christmas holidays came and Harry left to go to the Burrow and I was off home. We'd agreed not to send too many letters as the ministry was intercepting more and more owls but it was going to be hard with the dramatic change of seeing him all the time to practically no contact what so ever.  
Though it was strange not seeing Harry I was soon swept up in the holiday traditions like visiting family and cleaning the house reading for new items. Christmas morning came; a sleety sky greeted me when I open the curtains. The family gathered in the living room to open the Christmas presents and there, lying on top was a small parcel with my name on it written in Harry's hand writing. I rusted forward and grabbed the tag and read:

_Dear _,  
Missing you greatly. Looking forward to seeing you smile again.  
I hope you like it.  
Harry_

I smiled at the sight of his name, ripping off the brown paper and string to reveal a flat red box; I opened it carefully to find a silver chain with a miniature golden snitch attached, once I removed it from the ruby red velvet mould the wings of the snitch began to flap lazily. Still smiling I put the necklace on and the wings stilled. I spent the rest of the day smiling to myself and thinking of my Harry, hopefully enjoying the miniature model nimbus 2000 I brought him.

Seeing Harry again back at school was the best feeling, holding him close brought so much warmth to my heart I never wanted to let go. During the following term I thought about him all the time, I was convinced I was falling in love and I needed to tell him so on the planned to do so on the Valentine's trip to Hogsmeade. It seemed fitting enough.  
On the morning of Valentine's Day we met in the common room and headed down to the great hall together. After breakfast we walked into town, like every other trip we shopped a little then headed to the three broomsticks were Hermione had asked us to meet. We discovered her plan to reveal the truth about Harry's story and suddenly completely amerced in the tales of the tri wizard tournament. This gave me time to plan my confession of love to him.  
After a long discussion Harry was mine once more. We headed back to Hogwarts, alone, discussing the dread of homework that awaited us.  
"Err Harry?" _this is it_ I thought.  
"Yeah?" he smiled and I got a little distracted for a moment then just spat it out, "I think I love you." not as planned but it was said now. Harry stopped walking, and turned to look at me, suddenly I was pushed against his chest being held in a warm embrace "I love you too _." I felt a little wet on my forehead, I though it must have been a drop of rain but when I looked up into Harry's face I saw the trail the single tear had left behind and gasped. He took the opportunity to kiss me, sliding his tongue into my mouth, exploring. I groan slightly, I loved his kisses, just as I was about to kiss back however he pulled away, locking eyes, "I've wanted to tell you for a while now but I-I just haven't had the courage." He smiled weakly. I giggled and kissed him again, slipping my tongue into his mouth this time to get a taste of him.  
"I think we have a need for the room of requirement again." He whispered seductively into my ear making me shiver. With a smirk we started our journey once more towards Hogwarts.

-Lemon-

As soon as I had shut the door to the Room of Requirements Harry wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and begun to kiss my neck, working up towards my ear  
"I need you." He whispered throatily allowing his lips to brush the shell of my ear. My breath hitched, I turned to have my lips captured into a passionate kiss, the shock made me gasp slightly, he used this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and explore. His taste made me go crazy, I groaned and shut my eyes letting my emotions take over, I slipped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He moved his hands up onto my back holding me close. I gasped and pulled away feeling his excitement. He moved to my neck kissing at the exposed skin,  
"You drive me crazy _" he said between pecks. Hearing my name triggered something in me, I slid my leg between his rubbing against him, a grunt of approval from him gave me the final push of confidence I needed, I moved my hands to his shoulders and shoved him against the door, it was easy as he wasn't expecting the movement, I pushed my body close to him, rubbing my leg to excite him further. He gasped; it was now my turn to use this opening to kiss him, touching all corners of his mouth with my tongue. I moved my hands to his tie, tugging it loose and throwing it to the floor; I unfastened a few buttons of his shirt and kissed my way down his neck and to his shoulder, when he groaned so I bit slightly, to leave a mark, I pulled away for a moment and smirked at the small bruise left on his pristine skin. I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and stared at his muscular chest for a while, quidditch had clearly sculpted his form, I allowed my hands to travel over the new territory, I heard a slight laugh from Harry and caught his eye, he was smirking,  
"All yours." He said with a glint in his eye,  
"Cheesy." I giggled, he kissed me once more and stepped away from the door, gently guiding me backwards until my knees hit something hard and I fell backwards onto a bed accidently kicking off my shoes. I had been too involved with Harry I hadn't even noticed my surroundings, he lay on top of me and kissed at my neck again. I took this as a chance to look around. We were in a smaller room to the DA meeting room, just big enough for a cramped double bedroom, the only furniture a four-post double bed with a set of draws either side. The whole room was decorated in red, with a thick carpet, painted walls and even red bed sheets and curtains but this wasn't the time for sightseeing, this was a time for us to be together. I looked down at Harry to noticed he'd removed my tie while he kissed me, he smirked while looking near the bottom of my neck; I assumed he left a mark and smiled. He moved so that he was kneeling next to me and kissed me once more, I was getting drunk on his taste and groaned into his mouth, he shivered slightly and began rubbing my side. He pulled away and looked from me to the pillows at the top of the bed and back to me, getting the hint I wiggled up and made myself comfortable lying my head on the cushions.  
Harry kissed my lips again then slowly moved down my next to the top of my collar, he began unbuttoning my blouse, kissing as he went. I gasped and felt myself blush as my bar was exposed and looked at the curtains to hide my face from view. When my shirt was open he moved into my view looking down at me lovingly, we kissed briefly then sounding worried he said,  
"_, tell me when to stop. I don't want to ever upset you." I gazed into his beautiful green eyes,  
"Harry, it's ok, want to be with you." I kissed him to try and reassure him of my feelings; he pulled away,  
"I love you, so much."  
"I love you too Harry." He smiled at the sound of his name; he slipped his shirt off and began to grope my chest as he kissed me once more. I slid my hands over his bare skin and down to the waistband of his trousers, I moved to the front and began to undo the button, he licked at my ear and sucked the lobe gently, I groaned and pulled down the zip of his fly. We kissed and I rolled over so I was on top, I straddled his waist, allowing my skirt to lye across his stomach, I gasped as I felt him so close to my crotch. I stroked his chest and leaned down to kiss him again, I pulled my blouse off and lost my fingers into his tangle of hair, he held my waist keeping me from moving, I slipped my tongue in his mouth, he groaned and bucked against me. I pulled away wide eyed. It felt good, I wanted more of him and I wanted him to have all of me, I moved down the bed while kissing down his chest, I stealthily removed my socks at the same time, I continued down his stomach to the top of where his boxers showed in the gap of his opened trousers. I looked him in the eye, he looked worried, even scared, I moved up to kiss his lips gently, I moved away and began to pull his trousers down, I removed them and his socks, dropping them off the end of the bed. He kneeled so I had to look up and him, he stroked my cheek with his hand then held my chin carefully so I looked into his eyes; he slowly bent down and kissed me. He was so loving I melted into him, he rapped his spare arm around my waist and held me supporting me carefully. He pulled me back down so we laid side by side still trapped in the elongated kiss, he pulled down my skirt and I kicked it to the floor, his hand rested between my shoulder blades. Both of us in our underwear felt special, I felt so close to him, being able to feel his skin against mine made me want this moment never to end, but feeling him against my leg ignited a passion inside me that wanted more. I deepened this kiss pushing against him, opening my mouth to him, he tongue darted inside, dancing with my tongue, his hands slipped to my butt and I took the moment of freedom to my arms to unclasp the fastening of my bra, he pulled away surprised at my confidence. We locked eyes for what felt like hours. I blushed and looked down as I removed my bar and threw it over the end of the bed, I rested my arms on his chest to cover myself slightly, feeling stupid for the action as soon as I had done it. Harry grabbed my wrists gently and rolled me onto my back and straddled my waist. He pulled my arms away, with some resistance he moved them above my head, then sat back, eyes darting over the newly exposed skin. He licked his lips slightly and smirked at my blush and feeble attempt to cover myself again. He kissed me, making me weak and pulled my arms above me head again but held them in place this time, he looked at me again, my nipples going hard in the cold. He kissed my check and looked into my eyes,  
"Don't cover yourself," he spoke gently, "you're beautiful and," he glance at my hands "you make me crazy looking like that." I blushed, what are you meant to say to that! He licked the shell of my ear "You're so sexy when you're confident." He grunted stroking my arms moving his hands over my body. He groped my breasts in his warm hands, rubbing the nipples between his fingers, I groaned, it felt so good, like I was meant to be with him. He repositioned himself so he was lying between my legs; he looked down at me for a moment then captured my left nipple in his mouth. I gasped. He twirled his tongue around it then sucked slightly, he continued for a while, making me rub against him as I moved beneath him, trying to keep my hands above my head in the way he liked. I looked down at him, he was watching me, transfixed at my reactions to what he did, I tried to calm down slightly but he bit my slightly making me gasp, he smiled and switched sides so his mouth was on my right nipple and his left hand was back over my left, rubbing softly. I moved my hands to his shoulders just so I could feel more of him, he was driving me wild, I dug my nails into him slightly as I grinded my core against him getting wetter by the moment, he groaned deeply, I gasped, he sounded so sexy. I wanted to hear it again. I was starting to loose myself to his touch, all I wanted was him, I moved my hand to his cheek like he had done with me, wanting to taste him again, he obliged and kissed me heatedly. We pulled away for breath, catching it was becoming difficult,  
"I want you" I groaned. He smiled in reply and began to roll down my underwear, I blushed, he moved down the bed with my underwear till he knelt on the floor, putting them down next to him, I pushed myself up onto my elbows to see what he was doing. He looked into my eyes and smile, his eyes trailed down, lingering at my chest then down to my crotch which was on full display. I bit my lip at the hungry look in his eyes. I grabbed my ankles roughly, making me fall backward onto the bed once more and pulled me to the edge of the bed, so my toes were touching the floor. He knelt tall as I sat up, he kissed me roughly, almost animalistic, I returned the kiss trying to match his passion, resting a hand on his neck, tangling the other in his hair, knocking he glasses askew.  
Suddenly he pulled away with such force I let go of him and he buried his head in my crotch, I let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure which turned into a groan as he began to lick my clit, sending shivers down my spine. He licked and sucked at me, making me groan throatily. It felt marvellous, I felt something building in my stomach and he dove his tongue inside me, twirling around, causing me to buck slightly against him. I tilted back and groaned loudly using my hands as supports behind me, he reached up and touched my hand, I looked down, we locked eyes for a moment then he pushed his tongue deeper into me, groaned, getting more high pitched and grabbed his hair in my hand just for something to hold. He seemed to like it as he groaned sending shivers through me used his free hand to push a finger into me. I gasped as a second one joined it. He licked at me while scissoring his fingers. He was driving me crazy, I felt like I was close to my limit as he pulled away. I whimpered slightly, he smirked and kissed me again. He looked me in the eyes, I felt like he could see into my very soul as he spoke  
"I love you _." I could only smile, I felt like my voice had been knocked out of me. He knelt tall again and began to crawl up the bed as I wiggled back up to the pillows. He positioned himself above me, clearly having discarded his boxers on the floor, he looked into my eyes, a little worried, he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off by kissing him deeply  
"I love you Harry." He smiled at the sound of is name. I giggle at his unbalanced glasses and fixed them then buried my hands in his hair as we kissed.  
"Are you ready?" he asked positioning himself between my legs, I nodded though a little nervous we kissed as be pushed inside. I gasped and pulled away, he stayed still to allow the pain to pass. I scrunched my eyes in pain, unable to bare it; a tear trickled down my cheek. He kissed it away and kissed up my neck and gently kissed my lips. Once the pain had sup subsided I bucked to show him it was ok to move.  
He started to thrust slowly being careful not to hurt me again, it burnt slightly but soon the pain began to transform into pleasure. I started to move with him as he increased his speed grunting as he did so. My breath hitched as I felt the pleasure building in my stomach again. I moaned loudly grabbing onto his hair. Harry groaned through clenched teeth inches away from my ear, his hands scrunching the fabric of the sheets. I wrapped my legs around him, forcing him deeper inside me; I kissed at his neck wanting to touch more of him. He gasped in pleasure and held me tight. We rolled over, I sat up tall rubbing our crotches together, his hands rested on my waist and helped me balance as I rode him forcing him deeper into me, I tilted my head back with the pleasure as I stroked his head and played with his nipples a little with my fingers. He grunted as I came down exceptionally hard bringing myself close to climax. He flipped us again and sped up, thrusting harder and deeper than before, I couldn't help myself calling out with pleasure my noises seemed to motivate him as he got faster still and pulled me over the edge. I reached my climax screaming out,  
"Harry!" he groaned throatily and reached his peek  
"_!" he called out my name as he rode out his orgasm burying his face into my shoulder.  
We slowed to a stop; he raised his face to look into my eyes,  
"Never leave me." He seemed so fragile I didn't understand why he said it  
"You can't leave me either." He'd brought worry to my heart, his eyes seem out of focus, I was concern that he might cry, it was so out of character for him, I stroked up his arm and placed my hand on his cheek.  
"Harry, I love you." I didn't know what else to say but it seemed to be enough, he smiled sweetly  
"I love you more."  
"That's not possible." I said before we kissed, I felt him finally pull out of me. We laid together for a moment so we caught our breath then Harry smirked and started kissing my neck,  
"Fancy going again?" he asked cockily  
"Try and stop me." I smirked.  
We kissed and started to toy with each other again.

We were a little late to dinner that evening, making it in time for desert. We met Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table,  
"_, you need to flatten your hair." Commented Hermione as we sat down. Ron laughed a little and playfully punched Harry on the arm and whispered something in his ear with a smirk. When reaching over for a serving spoon I caught a glance of Cho at the Ravenclaw table who glared at me across the room, I couldn't care less and kept smiling as I enjoyed my food while chatting with my friend happily.


End file.
